


Not so lonely Hearts

by Pikuna



Series: Dive into the Drabbles and AUs [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Making Out, Massage, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Workplace Sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuna/pseuds/Pikuna
Summary: “He was now in that state of firethat she loved.She wanted to be burnt.”― Anaïs Nin, Delta of VenusA Collection of NSFW drabbles with Lea and Akira, that range from tender to steamy.





	1. Those Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, in our Discord group there was a Smutember chart posted and I just wanted to try myself on something.  
> HinataOC was so nice and sent me the prompt "Morning After", which was one of my favorites anyway!  
> I'm still a bit careful when it comes to write NSFW-stuff, but this was such a tender and teasing thing, right up my alley.  
> Hope you enjoy!

A warm hand stroked over the bare skin of her side.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Gently massaging her hips.

Akira let out a content sigh and snuggle more into the blanket.

She heard a chuckle behind her, but she paid no attention to it, as she was still in the realm between sleeping and being awake.

Lips started to place soft kisses on her neck, while the hand wandered from her side to her chest, cupping one of her breasts.

Her sighs turned into quiet moans.

An amused hum vibrated against her neck.

"Lea-", she said, trying to sound as accusing as possible in her still sleepy state.

"What?" Lea asked in the most faked innocent way she could imagine. He then started to massage her breast so very gently and nibbling her neck.

She could feel the heat pooling down her body just from this. A faint grumble of irritation came from Akira, about how easily he could turn her on.

But two can play this game.

Shifting closer to him, she rubbed her rear against his abdomen and as she had expected, she felt something hard and long and - according to the groan against her neck - something very sensitive. 

Akira made a triumphal sound and wanted to continue, when Lea wound up is arm around her torso and hugging her flat against his body.

Now it was his turn to grumble, which made her chuckle.

They stayed like this for a moment, before Akira turned her head around to look at Lea. She wanted to say something, but instead snorted with laughter.

"What?!" he asked utterly confused at her sudden outburst.

"Your...your hair," she still giggled and tried to imitated his absolutely wild hair with some waves of her hand over her head. He lifted his free hand and run his fingers through his hair. With a "hm" sound, he seemed to come to the conclusion that she was right. When he looked back at her, he was also grinning.

"Yours isn't any better," Lea said and tousled her hair, to make it even more wild as it already was.

"Hey!" Akira exclaimed with a laugh and tried to push away his hand, but this resulted only with them tussling around. None of them really got the upper hand, until Lea decided to end it with pinning Akira down on the bed. Their ructious grins melted into loving smiles, when they had caught their breaths again.

"How ya doing?" Lea asked in a whisper, leaning down to press his forehead against hers, never breaking the eye contact.

"I think,...good. Yeah," she whispered back, her cheeks getting warm from the look he gave her.

"Oh? Just good?" Lea asked cheekily, which made Akira roll her eyes.

"I'm happier than ever and exhausted in the best way possible. Better?" she said, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

Lea hummed pleased and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. 

"Yeah, much better."

He let go of her wrists, putting one arm under her back to pull her closer and with the hand of the other he intertwined his fingers with hers. His nuzzling turned into kisses, that trailed down from her face down to her collar bone.

A deep, contented sigh came from Akira and she lifted her free hand to stroke through Lea's hair.

"And how're you?"

There was no real answer from him, just another hum, while he had moved further down to kiss the space between her breasts.

For a moment she forgot that she had asked something, but when she gathered her wits again, she gently pulled at his hair, to get his attention.

"C'mon Lea," she said demanding.

The irritation on Lea's face, when he lifted his head, was only there for a second, before it turned into his charming smile.

"How you think I'm doing? Just had a wonderful, first night with the most amazing girl in all the worlds and I get to spent the morning with her too. You can guess now?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Akira answered quickly and extremely flustered. She pressed his head against her chest, so she hadn't to look at his stupid smile anymore. 

Lea let out a surprised sound, but then started laughing between her breasts. 

A moment later, she let go of him again and he looked back at her with a grin.

"Don't tell me you still get flustered so easily after last night."

Peeved about his amusement of this situation, she blow up her cheeks a bit.

"Only when you get so...so _cheesy._ "

Lea had to snort and to appease her, he started to stroke her cheek.

"Well, I don't mind. Would've missed it."

"Oh, so glad you enjoy it," Akira said, having calmed down again. But then her expression changed to something flirtatious and she traced his collar bone with her finger. "Just don't play too much with the fire or you will get burnt. Got it memorized?"

Lea had to gulp.

To hear his catchphrase being used by her in this kind of situation was a strange turn on, but he didn't focused on that.

He knew was she was playing on. And yes, he had it memorized very good.

Usually it was him who was the dominant force in any flirty or sexual interaction between them, but last night Akira had shown him that it also can be the other way around. Having her pinning him down, exposing herself for the first time to him had him dumbfounded so much, it had given her a confidence boost that had resulted in some...exquisite results. 

"Lea? You still with me?" 

Blinking a few times, Lea looked at Akira, who barely could hide a grin. Apparently he had been so lost in thoughts, that he had forgot to give her an answer.

"Ahm...yes. Still here," he said quickly, clearing his throat embarrassed. Akira was still grinning at him.

"Now I understand why you always get a kick out of teasing me. Could get used to it."

Huffing amused, Lea rolled off her and laid down on the bed. 

"Well, be my guest. Only fair, right?"

"Yep and guessing from your reaction, I dare to assume you actually like it."

Akira had moved closer to him and had laid her head on his chest, grinning at him like a cat who got the canary. 

Lea couldn't decide if he should laugh or groan at her smugness and just made a sound in between, while covering his eyes with his hands. In Akira's case it was definitely a laugh. 

She then snuggled against him, hugging him from the side and stroked over his chest. The arm that she used as pillow came around her shoulder and he started to run his fingers up and down her side. 

It was such a quiet and relaxing atmosphere.

Minutes passed and Akira almost doze off again, before she could catch herself.

"Shouldn't we get up?" she mumbled against Lea's side.

"You want to?" he just asked back, sounding even dozier than her. 

"I know you don't," she said with a smirk.

A snort was his answer and he turned his head so he could look at her.

"Yeah, but what 'bout you?"

She hummed musingly, before she gave him that smug smirk from before. "Well, you did wore me out last night, so~"

"Just you wait until we got more practice," he whispered, which made her giggle.

He then turned on his side, embracing her in a tight hug and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Then let's just stay. If anybody needs us, they can shout."

"Sounds good," Akira murmured and cuddled against his chest, intertwining her legs with his. 

It only took a few minutes, then they drifted off to sleep again.


	2. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one was not prompted by someone else, but one that I wanted to due myself, coming from the prompt "Interrupted".  
> I think you can combine it with sex at workplace, even tho I chickened out on writing the actual sex, but the ending was just so good. xD

It wasn't like he never had been on a mission without Akira before. But it surely was one of the longest and the first since they had gotten serious in their relationship.

Lea was surprised by himself, just _how much_ he missed her and how eager he was to see her again. 

Via their phones Akira had let him known that she was in the meeting of the newfound council with a few other citizens and that he should wait for her in the library. 

As much as he wanted to drag her out of this meeting, he decided to stay put and rummage through a few of the books. Just that nothing could keep his attention right now.

Frustrated he put the eight book back into it's shelve and was about to go somewhere else, when he heard a very familiar voice calling him.

"Lea! Up here!"

Looking up, he spotted Akira at the upper end of the stairs, waving to him. 

His frustration immediately vanished and his face brightened up. 

"Finally, there is my sunshine."

"Hey, no need to get cheesy after just five seconds," she scolded him, but the blush and the smile showed the she actually was pleased with his greeting. 

He walked towards the stairs, while she descended them. But when she reached the last steps, she decided to jump, directly into his arms.

Lea hadn't counted on that, but he was still able to catch her by her waist without falling on his butt, only stumbling a bit backwards.

"Woha, and there's no need to attack me like this," he laughed and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. 

She held onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, practically clinging to him.  

Humming happily, Akira enjoyed his attention, before she took his face into her hands so she could look him into the eyes.

"Sorry. Just missed you."

"Well, same here."

They gazed at each other lovingly for a moment. before Akira lent forward to kiss him.

It was a gentle kiss at first, warm and welcome.

But the moment Lea became more eager, she broke the kiss with a smile, patting his shoulders.

"So, how was the mission? Messed with the order of a world again?" she asked with a lopsided smile. 

A bit confused about this sudden change of topic, Lea blinked a few times before he answered with a smirk, while he carefully let her down.

"Oh, says the one who wants to bring down every second ruler, because she doesn't like their politics." 

A roll of her eyes was her only reaction, which made him chuckle. 

"But to answer your question: No, we didn't mess up anything. Heartless are mostly gone and the people there live their happily ever after."

"Good to hear. Sounds like much more fun than I had," she said and then turned around, beckoning him with her finger that he should follow her.

"Can only imagine how much excitement you get during those meetings," he agreed and followed her through a door, along a hallway that lead to Ansem's studies. "Already regretting you took that job, instead of coming with me?"

"Hmm, maybe a little bit?" she said with a playful glance back at him. "But it was my job in the first place, just that's official now. And that brings a bit more annoying things with it."

When they took a turn more than usual, Lea noticed that they weren't on the way to Ansem's, but passed by doors of other studies. He was about to ask where they were going, when Akira stopped at the last door to the right in the corridor.

"Besides, I got my own office assigned to me."

"Your own office?" he asked amazed.

With a wide and proud grin she nodded and opened the door.

"Come in, I want to show you," she said, taking a step back so that he could enter.

His curiosity peeked, Lea entered the room. It was round and similar decorated as Ansem's, just a bit smaller. Opposite of the door, close to the wall, stood an ebony desk with a few utensils. Behind it hung a huge painting of the gardens at the wall. Along the walls were several bookshelves, but also a computer that probably was linked to the security system and a showcase with different kinds of swords in it.

Whistling impressed, Lea walked further into the middle of the room and took another look around.

"Well, that I call some promotion reward. Way to go Aki," he said with a proud grin to her when she joined him and patted her back.

"Thank you," she smiled happily at his praise. "I tried to tell them I wouldn't need one, but they insisted. So I said I wanted to have an ebony desk at least."

"Oh? Why that?" he asked and followed her with his eyes, when she walked towards the desk.

"For once I like the color." With a swift movement she sat down on the desk and leant back on her hands. "And it's also very... _sturdy_."

Lea was surprised in the best possible way. 

If the way she emphasized that last word wasn't giving away her true intentions, than the parted legs and the alluring look she gave him surely did.

With a wolfish grin he stepped between her legs, caging her between his arms that he put on the desk and leant towards her, so that their noses were touching.

"You can be such a little minx sometimes," he said, which made her hum in acted innocence, although the look she gave him didn't change. 

"Absolutely have no idea what you're talking about." Having her hands behind her back, she pulled at the sleeves of her jacket, so that it slipped off her shoulders.

"Pretty sure you do," he huffed amused and also aroused at this, while one of his hands slowly stroked it's way up her arms to her neck and unclamp the halterneck of her top.

Knowing very well what he was after, Akira took off her choker and laid it on the desk besides her, winking mischievously at him.

A growl came from him and without any further ado he lavished her neck with hot kisses, while also grabbing her rear and push her abdomen against his.

Akira gasped in surprise, which quickly turned into pleased sighs. Taking a fistful of his hair, she pressed his head more against her neck. She could feel his smile and just a moment later Lea started to gently bite her flesh.

"Yessss," she hissed lustful. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, helping her to roll her hips against his, causing him to growl again. His other hand now wandered from her neck down under her top and massaged her side. 

The second time she rolled her hips, Lea had to stop his assault on her neck to groan in pleasure, making him moving against her too. 

Akira could clearly feel the bulge in his pants, which made her whine in anticipation. Eagerly she started to fumble with his buckle, wanting to get to her prize.

"You really wanna do it here?" Lea suddenly asked panting, but doing nothing to stop her. It wasn't like he had something against it, quite the opposite. But it would be the first time they would do it outside of their home and he wanted to be sure that she really was comfortable with it.

" _Yes,_ " was her very fast answer. He had to let out a breathless laugh at the zeal in her voice. Now a bit embarrassed, she stopped working on his buckle and tried to look at him as serious as possible in her current state. "I'm sure. Told you I've been missing you."

This caused Lea to smile gently at her. His hand came up and cupped her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. Akira half-closed her eyes, enjoying his touch and not averting her gaze from him.

"Not as much as I did you," he murmured against her lips, before he met them in a soft and sensual kiss. They sighed into the kiss, enjoying this sweet moment. When they parted and Lea looked back at her, Akira's face had turned into a wicked grin.

"Well, why don't you show me then?"

"With pleasure," he chuckled, mirroring her grin. He then dove in for another kiss, but this time it was more intense and heated, becoming more playful when they let their tongues slid against each other.

Akira moaned into the kiss, grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulled him closer to her. Since her hands were now occupied, Lea did her the service and unbuckled his belt. Her legs around him prevented his pants from dropping down, but granted her the access she wanted for now. One hand let go of his collar and went down to his crotch, getting a firm grip on his erection that was still in his boxers. 

Lea had to break the kiss to moan, burying his head against her shoulder. She hummed smugly and started to rub her thumb along his shaft, again and again, causing him to groan louder in pleasure. Akira couldn't help but enjoy it immensely, how he was at her mercy right now.

The moment she stopped with her caressing and he was able to gather his wits again, Lea raised his head and glared her with a playful, teeth-baring grin. 

"You really...shouldn't play with the fire..like that," he panted, which made her only chuckle. She was about to give a retort when suddenly-

"Akira, are you here?"

It was Leon, who entered the room without any warning.

Lea and Akira went rigid at the sudden intruder, starring at each other with wide eyes.

There was silence for about five seconds. In that time Leon must have figured out what was going on, since the door started to creak and was closed again.

The silence stayed in the the room, as the couple comprehended what just had happened. 

"Didn't you lock the door?" Lea asked in a bit higher voice than usual, as soon as he could find the words.

"Goddammit, I forgot!" Akira cursed, covered her face with her hands. She let herself fall backwards on the desk and groaned in frustration. He tried to see this situation positive and be amused about her reaction.

But this failed, when someone knocked.

"What!" she sat up again and snarled at the door, which opened just a little gap.

"Really sorry that I'm...interrupting, but this..." Leon seemed to fumble with his words, only continued when he cleared his throat. "It's urgent."

Akira bit down a growl and instead took a deep breath to calm herself down. The grip of her legs around Lea loosened and with a nod she signaled him to let her get up. While he looked disbelievingly at her, he still did as she asked him and stepped, buckling his belt so he wouldn't have to hold his pants up. Straightening her top and closing the halterneck again, she jumped of the desk and walked towards the door. She opened the door more and let Leon step in.

Lea remained on his spot at the desk, with his back to the door and glared over his shoulder at the other man, who obviously wanted to be anywhere, but here in this moment. 

When Leon left and Akira walked back to him, she looked even more pissed then before. 

"What'd he want?" Lea turned around and asked, since he hadn't listened to them. 

"Well, apparently _someone_ forgot to discuss a topic on their list, so we have to resume the meeting, otherwise the other things we agreed on won't become effective. Forgetting my ass. As if!" she ranted, all the while she grabbed her jacket and put it back on.

"And you really have to do that now?" he groused, looking at her like a kicked puppy. The mood may have been destroyed, but he was sure they could get back on track in no time. But Akira, albeit she looked not so happy about it either, had to blast his hopes.

"Sorry, but I really have to. Those things need to roll out as quickly as possible."

Lea sighed deeply. "Hate it sometimes that you're so dutiful."

"Me too," she said with a lopsided smile.

Before she could walk away, he snagged her waist with one arm and pulled her close to him, to give her a short, but sweet kiss.

"Should we continue this at home then?" he asked her after they had parted.

"No way," she said now with a playful grin and patted his chest. "I want to inaugurate this desk. Today. With you. So just wait, until I come back."

He had to give it to her, she really was dedicated about this. And it already lifted up his mood a bit. 

"Alright, then move your cute ass and get that shown done," he said with a cheeky grin.

Akira couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'll be back before you know it, promise."

Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she turned around and walked out of the room, swaying her hips a bit more than usual. His eyes followed her, gaze fixed on her rear. When she had left the room, he had to take in a deep breath to calm down. He had loved nothing more than to drag her back into the office and get on with the desk business. How lucky could he be, to be able to call someone like Akira his girlfriend. 

Now being alone, Lea went around the desk and let himself sink into the very comfortable chair, propping his feet on the desk. He leant back as far as the chair and...waited.

"Never. Forget. To lock. The door. Got it memorized" he said to no one, staring at the ceiling. 


	3. Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble that I wrote for an ask session on my KH Discord server.   
> Posting this in the NSFW collection, since it includes nudity, but it seriously is mostly fluff.
> 
> I just can imagine that Lea's hands and heat abilities would be perfect for a massage~

Clothed in just his boxers, Lea came out of the bathroom, drying his wet hair with a towel. 

He was humming a random melody, when he heard frustrated growls coming from the living room. 

Peeking around the corner, he spotted Akira sitting on the couch with her jacket besides her. She was flexing her arms and shoulder, while her face was in a grimace.

“Something wrong?” he asked and walked over to the couch, putting the towel around his neck. 

Akira stopped in her doing and turned around to look at him behind her. She blinked a few times and he could see how her cheeks slowly became red. Before he could comment on that, she quickly turned around, causing her to hiss in pain.

“Careful there,” Lea warned, but she waved his concern away.

“It’s nothing, I’m okay.”

“Doesn’t sound like nothing to me.”

With a sigh Akira rubbed her neck. “I’m just a bit tensed up, that’s all.”

“Wonder why?” Lea said with a teasing tone, relieved that it really wasn’t something serious. He got an angry side-glare from her.

“I know, I know. Too much time on the desk, wrong sitting, bla bla bla.”

“Glad you see it for yourself,” he chuckled and unnoticed by her he started to rub his hands together. “ Admitting one’s faults is the first step towards self-improvement, right?”

“I won’t stop doing my work hours, just so you know,” she said firmly, making it clear she wasn’t up for a discussion. To her luck Lea was neither. 

“Yeah, don’t worry. Have stopped talking you out of that a long time ago. Still hope you don’t mind when I lent you a hand or two?” With the last words he put his now warm hands on her bare shoulders.

She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing. But instead there was only a very pleased and drawn-out  _ ohhh _ , when Lea started to massage her shoulder.  

“Damn, you call that  _ a bit _ tensed up? You feel like a brick wall.”

Akira just muttered something, but it was interrupted by her contented sighs when Lea rubbed his thumbs along her spine. Her whole body leant forward, so he had a better reach.

“Feels good?” he asked and got an affirmative hum as answer. 

She was purring like a cat when he just gently kneaded her shoulder and even moaned sometimes when he put pressure on just the right spot. He liked to hear how pleased she was and so he did it a few times, until Akira slapped his wrist playfully. Chuckling, Lea stopped to make her moan, but he surely memorized those spots for later.

“You’re really good at this,” she murmured after a while.

“Nah, comes from the warm hands,” he dissented, but she just shrugged at that.

“If you say so. Like it anyway,” she said with another very satisfied sigh.

“Happy to help,” he chuckled and leant down to give her neck a quick kiss, causing her to giggle. 

He kneaded her shoulder one last time, before the stopped and patted her.

“There, that should be enough.”

“Hey, wait!” she said and before he could get too far away, she had turned around and grabbed his arm to hold him in place. “You can’t just stop like that, I was enjoying it!”

Puzzled he blinked down at her. Well, at least she could move again it seems.

“C’mon Aki, my hands getting numb from this. Besides, you were about to fall over and I don’t want your pretty head getting hurt on the coffee table,” Lea tried to convince her with patient smile and patted her hand on his arm.

And he had a point there, she knew that.

“Fine, maybe doing it on the couch isn’t the best idea” she agreed then with a deep sigh and slipped back into a sitting position on the couch.

“Kay. Maybe I’ll do more later,” he mused and started walking back to the bathroom.

“Hey, I just said the couch is a bad idea,” he then heard Akira say. 

He hadn’t even turned around, when suddenly something yellow was thrown at his face. It was Akira’s top and when he was able to get it off, he saw her standing right before him. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her bare chest against his and looked with a rather flirty look at him. 

“So what do you say we continue this in the bedroom? I think my lower back could do with some good rubbing, too,”

Lea was so dumbfounded at this, he was only able to nod. 

Pleased with this, Akira smiled widely and gave him a quick kiss.

“Great, see you in a sec,” she warbled and let go of him. Humming a melody, that sounded very similar to what he had hummed before, she went up the stairs and left him in the hallway, still looking confused after her.

Well, seemed he had underestimated the effect of his massage on her immensely. 

The moment his brain caught up on what he was supposed to do, his face split into a wide grin and he followed her quickly, already rubbing his hands to heat them up.

Time to put those sweet spots he just had discovered to good use.


	4. Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot that I had this still in my drafts.  
> Probably because I was thinking about going the extra mile and add the actual act, but as always I did not.  
> I just love teasing foreplay much more.
> 
> This was from a Discord prompt:  
>  **If one of them is busy, but the other is interested in some loving, what do they do to get their attention?**  
>  Absolutely perfect for my OTP, of course Lea is the one seeking the attention.

“ _And that's how I’ll be able to program the defense system to attack other enemies than just the Heartless_.”

“That sounds great Cid, but are you sure it wouldn’t attack random people, too?”

“ _Nah, don’t worry ‘bout that. Have a solution for that, too!_ ”

Patiently Akira listened to Cid over her Gummiphone, while walking through the house. Since he had called her when she just came out of the shower, she was covered only with a towel.

The mechanic had come up with a few ideas on how to improve the defense system of Radiant Garden and since Akira was the head of security, he had to inform her about those ideas.

During her stroll, she looked in every room about Lea’s whereabouts. She hadn’t seen him since they had come home from their training. He had gotten quite the beating from her and she wanted to be sure he had taken care of himself.

When Akira entered their bedroom, she spotted her boyfriend lying on the bed. It looked like he was sleeping, so she was about to leave again, when she saw him opening an eye. Waving lazily he smiled at her, which she both returned.

Knowing that he was awake anyway, she closed the door behind her and went to the little desk opposite to the bed. Cid was just listing up a few things, so she got a pen and wrote them down.

Akira was so concentrated on listening to Cid, that she didn’t notice when Lea sneaked up and hugged her around the waist from behind, causing her to let out a squeak in surprise.

“ _Everythin’ okay there Sparks_?” Cid asked.

“Yes, everything's just fine,” she assured him, while she turned her head so far to give Lea a glare, who had nestled his own head on her shoulder and tried to look as innocent as possible.

Okay, this time she would let it pass.

“Just continue, I’m still listening,” she said and nuzzled her cheek against Lea’s, before turning her attention back to the notepad.

At first it was all well, Akira gave her thoughts about Cid’s changes and asked for a few more details, while Lea was still just snuggling against her.

That was until his hand started to wander, stroking her side through the towel, up to her bare shoulders. His fingers then gently drew a pattern up and down her right arm, making her stop taking notes. She let him do so, since she enjoyed this a lot. Tho she had to bid her lips not to make any sounds.

But then his other hand went south, going under the towel so he could massage the bare skin of her side. Her whole body became warm instantly and when she also felt his lips at her neck, Akira knew he wouldn’t stop there.

So she took a step aside, to get out of his embrace, raised a warning finger at him and mouthed a clear _‘No’_ to him. She had to smile at how befuddled he looked.

Leaning against the desk, she then paid attention back to the phone, but apparently Lea didn’t take her No serious.

He stepped in front of her, so that they were standing toe to toe.

Akira raised an eyebrow, daring him to do anything, but Lea wasn’t deterred by it.

Wrapping one arm around her waist, he pressed her against his body, while his other hand went to her face, gently caressing her cheek.

She really tried to muster a complaint, but when she noticed how he looked at her, her voice died in her throat. It was this smile of his, full of love and adoration, that made her go so weak.

Every. Single. Damn. Time

Not able to ignore this, Akira hold the phone away from her and grabbed his shirt to pull him into a kiss. Lea sighed relieved into it, almost like he had hoped she would do this.

The kiss was slow and longing at first, but became more passionate with every second.

Reluctantly Akira pulled away, when she heard Cid’s voice becoming louder over the phone speaker.

“Sorry Cid, I have to deal with something. Back in a minute,” she quickly said and muted the phone. She took in a deep breath before looking back up at Lea, who still had this smile on his face.

“What the hell is with you?” she asked in a breathless laugh and punched his chest playfully.

“With me? Nothing at all,” he chuckled and raised his hands in mocking defense.

She could only snort at that. “As if. You saw I was busy on the phone.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t thinking ‘bout how it would effect me when you bend forward with that short thing on, right?” Lea’s face split into a cheeky grin and Akira had to cover her reddening face with a hand.

He had a point there.

“Still, you should control yourself better,” she chided him.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he sighed dramatically. “But it’s really not easy with you around.”

It were situations like these, where Akira didn’t know if she should punch or kiss him. Before she could decide on one, Lea continued.

“Besides, who was the one who pinned me to the ground and started kissing me earlier?”

The way he wiggled his eyebrows at her, made her even more blush.

“First of all, I pinned you to the ground because of our sparring-match,” she tried to defend herself, poking his chest. He wasn’t very convinced by this and still grinned.

“Uh-huh, if you say so.”

Growing more frustrated with his smugness, Akira ground her teeth.

“And I kissed you because...because you were looking at me like you did just now!”

“I really have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said nonchalant, trying again to act innocently. But she didn’t buy it this time.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” she growled, poking both his cheeks not very gently with her fingers.

For a moment he looked rather dumbfounded at this, before he grabbed her by the wrists and held them away from his face.

“Oh, you mean, I looked at you like you're the most wonderful person in this world?”

At those words Akira stopped in her attempts to get her hands free. Looking up she saw that Lea’s face was close to hers, his nose brushing hers.

And he had the smile again.

She relaxed completely.

“Like I’m the luckiest guy to have you by my side?” he added in a murmur.

Why did it take only a certain smile and a few words from this man to make her knees go weak so easily?

All kinds of emotions bubbled up inside her and in a heartbeat, she closed the distance between their lips. He chuckled into her desperate kiss and answered it with his own eagerness.

When he let go of her wrists, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer into the kiss and raked her fingers through his hair.    
Meanwhile his hands wandered down to her rear and grabbed here there to sit her down on the desk. With that done, he then started to massage her thighs, causing her to sigh into their kiss.

When they parted, their faces stayed close and they nuzzled their noses against each other. Kissing her cheeks a few times, he leant a bit more down to whisper in her ear.

“Why don’tcha call that chat with Cid off and we end what you started, hm?”

A shudder ran down her body at his teasing tone and his warm breath.

“Well...maybe I-” she stuttered, but couldn’t even finish the thought, as Lea’s lips were on hers again. They didn’t linger there and instead kissed a trail from her mouth down over her chin to her neck, while his hands wandered to her inner thighs.

Her breathing become more heavy, but she still tried get herself together when she grabbed for her phone.

“Yes, Cid? The thing I have to deal with? Will take a bit longer, I’ll call you again. Bye!” she quickly said and was able to end the call just in time.

Lea had started to touch her sensitive spot, causing her to moan, but also glaring at him.

“You’re...impossible, you know?” she said, but he only cheekily grinned at that.

“And yet you love me.”

“Yeah, you’re just too charming to resist,” she mimed his dramatic sigh from earlier before, causing them both to chuckle.

Their lips quickly found each other again and right after Akira wrapped her legs around his hips, he lifted her off and carried her over to the bed.


End file.
